Mon cadavre bien aimé
by Elro
Summary: Suite au décès de sa mère, Duncan découvre la guerre, la mort, et pourquoi il ne faut jamais se fier à un warg. OS. Défi du Lauréat du Poney Fringant, Zamîn. Cadavre exquis.


**Bonjour à tous et toutes !**

**Voici le résultat du cadavre exquis proposé par Zamîn. Une introduction, un élément perturbateur, des péripéties et une conclusion. Chaque personne n'avait pour continuer que la phrase en gras, et ne savait pas qui avait écrit la ou les partie(s) précédente(s). Seule la personne s'occupant de la conclusion avait accès au texte tout entier et pouvait modifier certaines choses.**

**Un seul impératif : il fallait du cadavre et de l'exquis !**

**Dans l'absolu, cela peut mener à un grand n'importe quoi, mais les personnes (que je ne connais pas à l'heure actuelle!) qui ont écrit cette fiction ont réussi à faire quelque chose d'extraordinairement cohérent. Je n'ai ajouté qu'une précision et une virgule ! C'est pourquoi ma conclusion est très courte : le mérite ne me revient pas et je ne voulais pas occulter le reste du défi ! Félicitations à eux et elles !**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Non. Duncan ne prendrait pas la route pour rentrer chez lui. Après tout, il faisait beau. Et puis il y avait beaucoup trop de monde sur la route ces temps-ci. Cette fois, il couperait par le joli bois de conifères. Le garçon rentra alors son pantalon dans ses bottes et s'éloigna de la route.  
Cette plaisante promenade fut la bienvenue. Duncan n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'occasions de rêvasser dernièrement, la grave maladie de sa mère occupant la totalité de son temps et de son esprit. Le garçon inspira fort : "Ça sent le sapin. Exquis."  
Arrivant devant sa cabane, Duncan aperçut un vieil homme sur le seuil. Son visage lui était inconnu, un vendeur itinérant, certainement. Mais plutôt que d'être tourné vers la porte, l'homme le regardait lui, comme s'il l'attendait.  
"Duncan, dit l'inconnu. Il faut que tu sois fort."  
"T'es qui, toi ?"  
"Il s'agit de ta mère..."  
"Laisse ma mère tranquille ! Elle est fatiguée en ce moment. Si t'as quelque chose à vendre, passe ton chemin. On a pas besoin de ta camelote."  
"Non, Duncan, tu ne comprends pas. Ta mère, elle est morte."  
Duncan n'avait pas envie d'écouter le blabla de cet inconnu, même si cette dernière phrase lui glaça le ventre.  
"Pousse-toi, le vieux ! C'est chez moi, ici ! Et puis arrête de parler de ma mère comme ça !"  
"Non... tu ne devrais pas..."  
"Pousse-toi !" Duncan donna un méchant coup d'épaule au vieil homme pour dégager la voie et ouvrit la porte.  
Il s'approcha du corps de sa mère.  
"Maman, je suis rentré. J'ai ce qu'il faut dans mon sac. Maman ?"  
L'inconnu l'avait suivi à l'intérieur.  
"C'est terminé, garçon. Il est trop tard".  
Duncan avait déjà compris. Mais il fit semblant de ne pas y croire pendant encore quelques instants et secoua sa mère dans une tentative absurde de la réveiller. Bien entendu, ce fut peine perdue.  
Les larmes coulaient abondamment sur les joues de Duncan. Le vieil homme prit pitié de ce garçon qui ne prenait même pas la peine de se moucher. Il sortit alors un mouchoir de sa poche et lui tendit.

**Sans même prêter attention au vieil homme, Duncan posa sa tête sur le cadavre et renifla.**

Gâzür renifla lui aussi. Il était en maraude dans le coin et l'odeur exquise qui venait de lui chatouiller les narines le détourna de son chemin. Il suivit le délicieux fumet et s'arrêta derrière un arbre pour observer la situation. Mais un arbre ne cache pas un warg. Le vieil homme l'aperçut subitement, recula, trébucha et finit par partir en beuglant aussi vite que lui permettaient ses vieilles jambes.

Duncan resta, fixa le warg.

« Je vais le manger » déclara Gâzür.  
« Pas question ! » répondit Duncan  
« Je vais le manger » répéta le warg  
« Il est à moi, je ne t'autorise pas à le manger. »  
« Je vais le manger ! »

Duncan repensa à ce que sa mère lui avait dit : impossible de raisonner un warg, ils ne voyaient pas plus loin que le bout de leur truffe.  
Gâzür pensa qu'il avait suffisamment prévenu Duncan et d'un bond, se jeta sur le cadavre. Duncan recula, bien sûr, mais n'abandonna pas la partie pour autant. Il le contourna, et au moment où le warg se pencha la gueule ouverte, lui sauta à la gorge et serra de toutes ses petites forces.  
Surpris, Gâzür recula, se débattit et finit par se dégager.

« Tu as du culot, toi ! » s'exclama-t-il.  
« Je t'ai dit que je t'interdisais de le toucher. »  
« Mais je suis un warg. Tu n'as pas peur ? »  
« Non, car je sais que je suis fort et courageux. »

Gâzür, une fois n'est pas coutume, se mit à réfléchir.

« Je peux te faire une proposition intéressante. »  
« Je t'écoute. »  
« Mon maître cherche des gens comme toi pour son armée. Si tu me suis, je ne touche pas à ton cadavre. »

Duncan trouva que la proposition était en effet intéressante et s'y intéressa donc.

« Je serai logé et nourri ? »  
« Oui. Logé et nourri. Pas avec moi chez les wargs, bien sûr, mais on a une unité de gens comme toi. »  
« Et tu le touches pas ? »  
« Si tu t'engages, promis ! »

Duncan réfléchit, regarda le cadavre, considéra que son ancienne vie gisait là avec lui, prit une grande inspiration et se tourna vers le warg.

« C'est d'accord, je te suis. Je m'engage. »  
« Tu ne le regretteras pas ! » affirma Gâzür, qui lui, regrettait déjà son repas.  
« Ce sera à moi d'en juger » souligna Duncan

**Se demandant ce que serait sa nouvelle vie, il suivit son nouveau camarade vers le camp.**

"Bon, alors ne t'attends pas à faire quelque chose d'intéressant, au début. Les novices récoltent des tâches ingrates, mais ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne dure pas très longtemps généralement.  
-Je m'en doutais, en fait, nettoyer le camp et les tentes, la cuisine...  
-Pas exactement… Tout ça, c'est plus tard.  
-Alors ?  
-Et bien… Tu vas t'occuper des cadavres.  
-Co...comment ça ?  
-Tu sais, ce qui se passe ici n'est pas très joyeux… De nos expéditions résultent souvent des morts, et il faut bien en faire quelque chose… Les chiens peuvent manger les orcs, mais la plupart du temps il ne le font pas, alors il faut les brûler. Sur un autre bûcher, nos hommes. Et les personnes d'importance, on les enterre.  
-Je vais devoir faire ça ?  
-Désolé. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne sera pas tous les jours."  
Malheureusement, la journée suivante commença mal. L'expédition de la veille n'était pas rentrée, et des éclaireurs la retrouvèrent complètement décimée. Ils avaient probablement été victimes d'un piège.  
"Toujours est-il que c'est moi qui me colle le sale boulot."  
En ronchonnant, Nieer – il avait choisi de changer son nom en s'engageant - s'enfonça dans la forêt, avec deux autres jeunes hommes qu'il ne connaissait pas, les chiens, une pelle et de quoi faire un feu.  
Il arriva finalement sur le lieu du massacre. Rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qu'il vit soudain. Dans une clairière idyllique, des oiseaux sifflaient, les arbres bruissaient, et l'herbe auparavant d'un vert puissant brunissait à cause du sang qui s'était répandu sur les lieux. De tous côtés, le sol était jonché de cadavres, et à chaque inspiration, son cœur se soulevait avec pour cause l'horrible odeur de putréfaction qui imprégnait l'air. Il y avait très peu d'orcs, effectivement ses frères d'arme avaient été décimés. Il n'avait jamais vu de morts avant cela, et jamais il n'avait imaginé vision plus terrible.  
Les autres se mirent immédiatement au travail, sans un mot. Ils trièrent les morts, commencèrent à faire des tas, de part et d'autre. Ils semblaient ne plus se rendre compte de la désolation qui s'étendait devant eux, et Nieer n'osait pas imaginer combien de fois ils avaient dû la voir pour qu'elle leur soit désormais si indifférente. Cependant, il lui fallu bien se mettre au travail à son tour.  
Il s'approcha d'un des corps, et, en retenant sa respiration, l'identifia à son armure avant de le porter sur le tas correspondant. Cette façon mécanique d'agir, sans émotion, sans compassion le dégoûta profondément de lui-même. Ainsi, sans réfléchir, il s'approcha d'un autre corps, un simple soldat, et plongea ses yeux dans les siens. Un frisson d'horreur le traversa, il se mit à trembler sans pouvoir s'arrêter. Cependant il ne put lâcher le regard blanc, vide, inexpressif du jeune homme. À travers ces yeux terrifiants de fixité, il comprit pour la première fois la réalité de la mort.  
Le soldat était un peu plus vieux que lui. Il avait un visage harmonieux, mais sans trait particulier notable. Le heaume écrasé par un coup de masse, et une goutte de sang au coin des lèvres. Il n'avait  
jamais rencontré ce garçon. Mais dans un flash, il le vit avec une netteté époustouflante marcher, rire, pleurer. Il vit ses parents, la fille qu'il aimait. Il le vit vivre.  
Complètement hypnotisé par cette vision, il fallut qu'un de ses compagnons le secoue pour le tirer de sa transe. Il le remit debout, le regarda droit dans les yeux en lui disant :  
"Ne les regarde jamais. Si tu ne veux pas devenir fou, surtout ne les regarde jamais. Je m'appelle Taeger. Viens."  
D'un pas incertain, l'esprit vide, il se remit à la tâche. Cependant, désormais, ses mains tremblaient et c'était les yeux fermés qu'il saisissait les corps. Il ne retoucha plus au soldat anonyme.  
Après avoir vu les flammes s'élever dans le ciel et tout emporter en fumée, il eut de nouveau le courage de lever les yeux, de retour au camp. Mais dès qu'il croisa une autre personne, il sursauta, abasourdi. Là, celui-là, il avait le même visage que le soldat mort !  
Non, non, il n'avait pas du tout le même visage. Seulement le même nez. Il regarda autour de lui. Tous, tous sans exception, avaient un trait en commun avec le garçon. Lui, le front, et lui le menton. La forme de la bouche, la couleur de la peau. Il le voyait partout. Et quand il fermait les yeux, pire encore, c'était son regard vide qui le fixait.

Le repas arriva. N'ayant rien mangé depuis la veille au soir, il se jeta sur son assiette immédiatement. Une saveur exquise réveilla ses papilles. Un goût parfait, très bien dosé, un peu épicé, un peu sucré. La viande parfaitement cuite fondait dans sa bouche. Cette viande tellement succulente. Cette viande, si… Cette viande.  
Il sortit en courant de la tente-réfectoire, son estomac ne pouvant supporter une seconde de plus l'horrible pensée qui venait de lui traverser l'esprit.  
"C'est du cochon. Du cochon."  
Cependant, il venait de manger de la chair animale. Et malgré la complète absurdité de cette idée, il n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'impression terrible qu'il venait de manger le soldat mort.  
"On se bat tous pour ça, tu sais."  
C'était Taeger.  
**"****Pour ne plus avoir à regarder d'autres yeux vides."**

Alors, Nieer pleura. Pour ces morts. Pour ces yeux vides. Pour cette guerre inutile. Pour tout ce sang versé. Et enfin, il pleura Duncan et son innocence envolée. Il pleura sa mère. Et sa stupidité. Pourquoi avait-il écouté Gâzür ? Tout le monde savait qu'on ne sortait jamais vainqueur d'un marché passé avec un warg.


End file.
